Mormon Story
Mormon Story is the second episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on March 19, 1978. Plot Zeb sides with the Sioux after the Russian incident triggers a war - and the clash leads to a great leader's sacrifice. While Luke helps out sheriff Gant when he gets shot, his feelings for his daughter Hillary intensify. Laura shows interest in Jeremiah Taylor, the new guest at the Macahan house. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Lloyd Bridges as Orville Gant *Horst Bucholz as Sergei *Elyssa Davalos as Hillary Gant *Mel Ferrer as Hale Burton *Brian Keith as General Stonecipher *Christopher Lee as The Grand Duke *Cameron Mitchell as Coulee John Brinkerhoff *Ricardo Montalban as Satangkai *Trisha Noble as Valerie *John Reilly as Jeremiah Taylor *Morgan Woodward as The Stranger *The Westernaires as The U.S. 2nd Cavalry Co-starring *Lynn Benesch as Mina *Bruce Fischer as Booster *Burton Gilliam as Woodley *Peter Hansen as Major Drake *Kristopher Marquis as Tommy Gant *Peggy McCay as Maggie Taylor *Henry Olek as Hubbard *Van Williams as Captain MacAllister Supporting cast *Ted Jordan as Charlie *Eddie Little Sky as Drives-His-Horses *Ted Markland as Nugget *Jay Ripley as Jess Mudd *James Stephens as C. L. Bradley *Mark Withers as Tobe Harker Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Colley Cibber *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: William Kelley *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Katharyn Michaelian Powers *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Steven C. Brown, Gregory Prance, Neil Macdonald & Mike Sangtok Pae *Post Production Coordinators: Michael J. Sheridan & Ron Honthaner *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Masters: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. & Tommie Hawkins *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Robert M. Beche & Michael N. Kusley *2nd Assistant Director: Gerald Walsh *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Bob Miller & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "The Producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of: '' * ''U.S. Department of the Interior National Park Service * Pike-San Isabel National Forest '' * ''Ron R. Kinsey, Southwest Museum" : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" "A John Mantley Production" "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Mormon Story - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes